Heretofore, it has been known to provide a shock absorber with a piston rod connected to a dampening device carried in a housing. The piston rod may include a threaded end that is extended through an aperture formed in the body of the vehicle and a nut threaded onto the end to hold the shock absorber to the body. Such a system is disclosed in Dronen et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,585, entitled "Strut Assembly with Bearing Axis Alignment", issued Oct. 3, 1995. Alternatively, a ring mount may be welded to the top of the shock absorber housing or dust cover for receiving a connecting rod extending therethrough and attached to the vehicle body. Such a system is disclosed in Fannin et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,004, entitled "Bypass Valve Assembly for Hydraulic Damper" issued Jul. 12, 1994.
It has also been known to provide an electrically controlled shock where the shock body is used as ground and the shock rod as a positive lead. In some of such prior systems a sliding terminal is used on the shock piston, and a lead is provided that reaches out to the inside the shock housing and to provide ground. The terminal slides and wears on the same surface of the shock piston.
It has also a been known to provide vertical slots in the threaded end of a shock rod at a location below a mounting ring. Electrical leads are passed through the slot to make connection to a solenoid carried in the shock housing. This design greatly weakens the threaded connection at the mounting ring.
The present invention provides alternatives to and advantages over the prior art.